Troubles célestes : rien ne va plus au Paradis
by banshee666
Summary: Et si tout commençait à partir de la bataille finale ? L'audelà n'est plus ce qu'il était...
1. Prologue par Moony

**Troubles célestes **

**Rien ne va plus au paradis**

**Prologue (par Moony)**

_Endroit où eut lieu la bataille finale entre le Bien et le Mal._

De nombreuses histoires se terminent par un terrible combat au cours duquel les Gentils se battent contre les Méchants, et gagnent. Naturellement. C'est ainsi dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ou les Chroniques de Narnia. Je ne citerai pas d'autres exemples, il y en aurait trop… Bien sûr, il est possible que dans des contes de style plus dépressif, ce soit la Mort qui survienne à la fin, bien que ce soit rarement le cas dans le peu d'ouvrages que j'ai pu parcourir.

Cette histoire est différente. Elle **commence** par le décès de plusieurs personnages principaux. Si ceux-ci ne mouraient pas dans cette première scène, cette histoire n'existerait même pas.

Et dans cette toute première scène, il y a – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? – une grande bataille, le combat décisif entre le Bien et le Mal, plus précisément entre les Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phœnix avec Harry Potter, le garçon qui détenait peut-être le pouvoir de provoquer la victoire du Bien.

Et les choses ne se présentaient pas très bien pour ce côté du Bien… Harry Potter se tenait tout seul face à Voldemort qui était entouré d'une bonne douzaine de Mangemorts. Lentement, ils encerclèrent le jeune homme qui avait planté son regard dans celui de Voldemort (Peut-être pour éviter d'avoir à regarder ses pieds ?). Son regard était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il vaincrait son ennemi. Il devait réussir ! Tous ses amis avaient placé leurs espoirs en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir ! Trop nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient dû sacrifier leur vie pour lui donner cette chance. Non, il n'échouerait pas !

Mais, de son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tenait pas particulièrement à être tué par un gamin de dix-sept ans… Ainsi, il leva sa baguette et prononça le sort :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Mais avant que le rayon vert qui était sorti de l'extrémité de la baguette puisse atteindre Harry, une silhouette bondit hors du rang des Mangemorts et l'intercepta de son corps. Il avait pris la décision de donner sa vie pour donner une chance de vaincre le plus grand magicien noir de tous les temps au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Celui-ci rugit de colère : « Snape ! Espèce de traître ! Fumier ! Comment oses-tu t'interposer entre moi et ma victime ? ». Mais, bien sûr, Snape ne pouvait plus lui répondre… il était en effet déjà mort…

Puisque le reste de ce combat est sans importance pour notre histoire, tournons-nous à présent vers un duel qui avait lieu de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Là-bas, Remus Lupin et Fenrir Greyback se faisaient face. On aurait pu penser que les deux seraient dans le même camp, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des loups-garous, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, Remus tentait de toutes ses forces de tuer l'homme qui l'avait mordu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et avait ainsi fait de lui un loup-garou. On aurait presque pu parler d'une vengeance personnelle.

Il lança habilement un sort mortel, qui lui fut aussitôt renvoyé. Mais au moment où il levait à nouveau sa baguette pour se défendre contre son adversaire, le vert éclair mortel le toucha dans le dos. Il s'effondra au sol, sans vie. Il n'entendit pas la femme qui se tenait derrière lui se mettre à rire. « Ce crétin… Il aurait dû nous rejoindre quand il en avait encore l'occasion. Comme mon cousin… que j'ai également eu l'honneur d'exécuter… », cracha Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis, Black rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et partit se chercher un nouvel adversaire.

Mais puisque ni Severus Snape, ni Remus Lupin – qui jouent un rôle très important dans cette histoire – n'avaient pu entendre ce dernier discours, croisons les doigts pour Harry, et abandonnons donc ici la Bataille Finale. En effet, les autres principaux personnages se trouvent déjà en au-delà et attendent l'arrivée des premiers hommes tombés au front…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Point de vue du paradis, pour tous ceux qui voudraient savoir ce qu'il ce passe en bas, dans le monde des Vivants…_

« Comment cette grosse vache de Bellatrix peut-elle oser tuer Remus en l'attaquant lâchement par derrière ? », cria Sirius Black, en colère, qui était passé deux ans auparavant par dessus un rideau mortel dans le Département des Mystères. « Elle aurait au moins pu le provoquer en duel, si elle voulait à ce point le tuer ! Mais l'assassiner lâchement par derrière ! Quand elle va mourir, celle-là, je lui ferais vivre un enfer… Ce n'est pas possible-».

« Calme-toi, Padfoot ! », fit James Potter, interrompant ainsi la diatribe enragée de son meilleur ami. « De toute façon, tu ne peux rien lui faire, tant qu'elle n'est pas elle aussi au paradis… Réjouis-toi plutôt du fait que Moony arrive bientôt ici ! Nous serons alors enfin au complet et nous pourrons réveiller un peu l'au-delà… Il a bien pris son temps ! Lui qui était certain qu'il serait le premier à passer l'arme à gauche ! »

A ce moment, Lily, l'épouse de James qui avait comme son mari été assassinée dix-sept ans auparavant par Voldemort, s'immisça dans la conversation. « Vous est-il venu à l'esprit qu'Harry, qui est justement MON fils et celui de James, se bat contre Voldemort là-dessous ? Ou bien cela vous a-t-il échappé ?

- Quoi ? Harry se bat là-dessous ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

James était horrifié. Son fils était en trains de risquer sa vie, et il n'en avait rien su !

- Où ? Où est-il ?

Lily soupira :

- Maintenant, ils sont hors de vue. Je te préviendrai quand ils auront refait surface.

- Et comment s'en sort-il ? voulut savoir Sirius, curieux.

- Il est toujours en vie. Snape a intercepté un sort mortel qui lui était destiné.

- Quoi ?! Snivellus qui se sacrifie pour Harry ?! Le monde ne tourne vraiment plus rond !, s'exclama James.

- Allez, viens, allons à l'entrée pour accueillir Moony !

Sirius tenta d'entraîner son ami avec lui, mais celui-ci restait planté là et grommelait :

- Snivellus a sauvé la vie de mon fils… _Snivellus_ a sauvé la vie de mon fils… _Snivellus_ a sauvé la vie de _mon fils_…

A nouveau, Lily émit un profond soupir :

- Ce n'était pas la première fois ! Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu faisais un petit peu travailler ta mémoire !

Prongs sortit de sa transe et dut admettre que sa femme avait raison… Mais tout de même ! Comment devrait-il se comporter avec Snape lorsqu'il le rencontrerait en au-delà ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Albus, qui devait avoir le même problème. Moui… Tout du moins un problème similaire… Il avait en effet été tué par Snape. Et même si les choses avaient été ainsi convenues, un tel acte devrait influencer les relations entre ces deux hommes, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, avec Dumbledore, on n'était jamais certain de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête…


	2. Chapitre 1 par Minnie

**Chapitre 1 (par Minnie)**

_Pendant ce temps, dans le train de l'au-delà…_

Remus Lupin était allongé sur une banquette, dans un compartiment isolé et, très lentement, il revenait à lui. (enfin, si l'on peut dire…) Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second et fronça les sourcils : « Mais, qu'est-ce que… », grogna-t-il.

Il ne put finir sa phrase ; à cet instant, une voix acidulée d'hôtesse de l'air se fit entendre :

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, la compagnie Paradise & co. est heureuse de vous accueillir pour ce dernier trajet… ! Vous vous rendez actuellement en au-delà. Vos parents et amis ont été prévenus de votre arrivée_… »

Remus n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus ; il se leva brusquement et regarda par la fenêtre : rien. Il ne vit tout d'abord qu'une nuée blanche. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte que le train était entouré de nuages… Il hocha la tête et se dit :

« Bon, OK, Moony… Tu es mort… Et maintenant ? »

Il se rassit et fit ce qu'il faisait habituellement en cas de crise. Autrement dit, il se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit… Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant épuisé toute forme de pensée rationnelle, il se leva à nouveau, sortit de son compartiment et partit à la découverte du train. Il traversa le wagon dans lequel il se trouvait sans rencontrer âme qui vive… enfin… euh… plutôt, sans rencontrer personne.

Il traversa encore deux wagons en regardant dans chaque compartiment. Arrivé au quatrième wagon, il aperçut une forme dans un coin du second compartiment, enroulée dans une cape sombre. Remus inspira un grand coup et frappa avant d'entrer.

Il se trouva alors face au visage interrogateur d'un Severus Snape qui avait l'air plutôt ennuyé. Notre loup-garou haussa un sourcil :

« Tiens, toi aussi…

- Alors, Lupin, un de tes congénères a fini par avoir ta peau ?, demanda Snape d'un air ironique.

- Et toi ? Un Auror serait-il parvenu à défaire le Grand Severus Snape ?, rétorqua Remus.

(Bien sûr aucun des deux hommes présents dans ce compartiment n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé à l'autre.)

- Si tu veux savoir – mais je doute que cela t'intéresse – c'est Voldemort lui-même qui est responsable de ma… hum… condition actuelle… », répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

Remus comprit aussitôt qu'il avait manqué un événement important de la dernière bataille et il interrogea son vieil ennemi :

- Qu'ai-je manqué ? Comment s'en sort Harry ?

- Que je sache, il est toujours en vie, étant donné qu'il n'est pas dans ce train avec nous…

- Oui, ça, je l'avais compris aussi, grommela le loup-garou. Et si tu me disais quelque chose que j'ignore, pour changer ?

- Hmpf, soupira Snape avant d'admettre finalement :

- … En fait, je n'en sais pas plus : la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Voldemort lui lançait un « Avada Kedavra ».

A ces mots, Lupin retint son souffle, n'osant pas imaginer ce qui allait suivre… Mais Severus poursuivit :

- … Et puis, je l'ai reçu à sa place, alors…

- Tu as quoi… ?!?!?!?, s'exclama Remus, abasourdi.

Il eut droit à l'un des rares sourires de Snape. (qui ressemblait plutôt à un genre de grimace, en fait…)

- Je… Pardonne moi, mais j'ai du mal à croire que toi, tu… enfin, tu n'étais plus de notre côté… Si ?, balbutia Remus. Tu as pourtant…

- … tué Dumbledore ? Oui, je sais, merci !, l'interrompit Severus. Pas la peine de me le rappeler…

- Mais, pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien…

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il t'expliquera lui-même, une fois qu'on sera là haut…, dit l'ex-Mangemort d'un air cynique.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, un carillon retentit et, lorsque nos deux protagonistes regardèrent par la fenêtre, ils purent voir ce qui avait fort l'air d'une gare. Un panneau indiquait d'ailleurs, de façon très ironique : « TERMINUS ».


	3. Chapitre 2 par Moony

_**A/N :**_ _Bonjour à tous ! Je suppose que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que la fanfic que Moony et moi-même écrivons a un peu éveillé votre intérêt... Vous aurez remarqué que nous avons alterné : Moony écrit un chapitre, moi le suivant... etc. C'est un peu particulier puisque Moony écrit en allemand et moi en français. Les chapitres "par Moony" sont donc des traductions. Vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfiction en allemand sur le site de fanfiktion.de sous le titre : "Ärger im Jenseits". _

**Chapitre 2 (par Moony)**

- Je suppose que nous sommes arrivés, fit Remus.

- Merci de l'information, je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte tout seul…, rétorqua un Severus moqueur et irrité par la fâcheuse tendance du loup-garou à décrire des évidences…

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs deviné l'agacement de son compagnon :

- Excuse-moi si je t'énerve, Snape, mais tu dois comprendre que toute cette situation est un peu nouvelle pour moi. C'est la première fois que je meurs, après tout…

Snape haussa un sourcil et dit d'une fois froide :

- Peut-être devrions-nous descendre. Je pense que c'est le _dernier_ arrêt…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes se trouvaient sur le quai et se demandaient ce qu'ils étaient censés faire et à qui ils devaient s'adresser. Mais ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir très longtemps, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher…

Nos deux « Nouveaux-Décédés » se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'origine du bruit, prêts à prendre la fuite dans la direction opposée à tout moment.

Mais leurs craintes étaient dénuées de fondement, comme ils purent s'en rendre compte en voyant qui se pressait dans leur direction. En effet, c'étaient Lily et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black qui arrivaient.

Et l'on entendait déjà la forte voix de ce dernier :

« Tiens, tu vois James : ils sont déjà là ! Et nous sommes en retard, parce que toi, espèce d'abruti, il a fallu que tu te mettes à tourner en rond comme un dingue ! ».

Entre temps, ils avaient rejoint les nouveaux arrivants. Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux en revoyant ses amis : tout de même, ils étaient morts depuis longtemps, non ? Ok, maintenant, il était mort lui aussi, mais c'était tellement difficile de s'habituer au fait que l'on venait de se faire tuer… Cela explique la question qu'il posa ensuite :

- Sirius… James… Lily… ? Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes morts !

- Ouep, comme toi, Moony ! Ah, sois le bienvenu au paradis !

- Euh… Merci…

Alors, le loup-garou subit les amicales embrassades de Sirius et James, sans réagir. Il restait là, droit comme un pic et tentait d'accepter le fait qu'il se trouvait maintenant en au-delà. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà compris dans le train, mais il y a une énorme différence entre _savoir_ et _réellement comprendre_…

« Eh, les garçons , intervint alors Lily. Laissez-le un peu respirer et regarder autour de lui ! Non pas qu'il y ait grand chose à voir, mais tout de même ! Oh, et Remus, moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.

- Oui, tu as bien pris ton temps toi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu mourir un peu plus tôt ? Bon, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, tu vas nous accompagner chez nous et te choisir une chambre… On pourra discuter de tout le reste après.

James entraîna son ami tout juste décédé derrière lui et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la gare.

Severus, qui avait disparu dans l'ombre aussitôt qu'il avait vu arriver les trois compères, commença à les suivre discrètement. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?


	4. Chapitre 3 par Minnie

**_A/N :_** _Chers lecteurs, voici un tout petit chapitre où vous reconnaîtrez, si vous avez lu "Imposture" le personnage de Samantha, la soeur de Severus. Après cette précision, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 par Minnie**

Severus Snape s'adossa soudain au mur, le regard sombre et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

« De nouveau seul… Logique. »

Même dans l'au-delà, il se sentait condamné à se parler à lui-même. En effet, qui voudrait adresser la parole à la Chauve-Souris des Cachots, au Mangemort, au Traître… ? Un profond sentiment de lassitude l'envahit : n'était-il pas censé trouver la paix ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce paradis où tout restait comme sur terre ?

Il lança un poing rageur dans le mur et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur : c'était pourtant son but. Il avait besoin de cette douleur pour penser à autre chose, autre chose que ce combat infernal qui se déroulait juste au-dessous, autre chose que tous ses sacrifices inutiles, autre chose que le simple fait d'être mort… Un sentiment d'intense frustration le submergea alors…

Soudain, il entendit une voix claire prononcer son nom et une sorte de tintement qui, étrangement, semblait s'apparenter à une sonnerie de téléphone… Il se retourna.

« Severus…, répéta la voix.

L'homme regarda de tous les côtés, mais il ne put identifier l'origine de cette voix. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part…

- Severus, ne reste pas fermé sur toi-même… Laisse-moi… J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te voir… Je t'en prie…, insista la voix.

A cet instant précis, Severus reconnut la voix… mais c'était impossible… Au moment où il pensa cela, une forme lumineuse apparut devant lui, enveloppée d'un nuage blanc. Lentement, il avança sa main pour dissiper les volutes nacrées et lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui se trouvait derrière elles, il sursauta violemment :

- Samantha ! Mais… que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu es… ?

- Morte ? Non…, dit la jeune femme qui était apparue en riant d'une voix cristalline. Je suis toujours en Bas…

- Alors, comment ?!, s'exclama Severus.

- Il nous est possible de communiquer avec vous grâce à une certaine incantation, expliqua Samantha.

- Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Un désir soudain de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ?, grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, grand frère… Je te connais, tu sais… Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans ton coin à te morfondre Là-Haut… Je voudrais que tu parles avec les autres, que tu leur expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ; ils comprendront…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, la coupa-t-il.

- Vous avez raison, Severus…, intervint une nouvelle voix.

- Albus !, s'exclama alors Snape…

_**A/N :** Laissez-nous une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ! Cela nous fera plaisir... Merci beaucoup. _


	5. Chapitre 4 par Moony

_A/N : Voici à nouveau la traduction d'un chapitre de Moony ! Les retrouvailles entre Dumbledore et Snape..._

**Chapitre 4 (par Moony)**

- …

- Oui, c'est bien moi…

Albus Dumbledore qui, de son vivant, avait sans nul doute été le plus grand des sorciers venait d'apparaître à un angle du bâtiment.

- Bienvenue au Paradis, Severus, dit-il à Snape avec un sourire un peu triste. J'ai vu comment tu es mort. C'était un geste noble – que beaucoup n'auraient pas attendu de toi…

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi dire tout court. Bien sûr, il s'était douté qu'il allait rencontrer Albus en cet endroit, et il s'était presque réjoui à l'idée de revoir ce si sage sorcier, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était censé se comporter.

- Comment vas-tu ?, intervint à nouveau la voix de l'ancien Directeur.

- Bien, je suppose, étant donné les circonstances... Si on prend en compte le fait que je viens juste de mourir…

(_Tout était beaucoup plus simple pour le Maître des Potions, dès lors qu'il avait retrouvé son Moi-Sarcarstique_…)

Dumbledore sourit simplement à ce commentaire :

- Au début, l'idée que l'on vient de mourir et que l'on se trouve au paradis est quelque peu étrange, mais crois moi Severus, avec le temps, on s'y habitue…

A cet instant, Samantha, qui avait tranquillement écouté leur conversation, se manifesta à nouveau :

- Severus, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, mais promets-moi que tu ne resteras pas seul en Au-Delà : ce n'est pas un endroit que tu peux quitter…

Alors Severus acquiesça et sa sœur disparut.

- Nous devrions y aller, Severus, dit Albus. Puis il fit volte-face, et, ensemble, les deux hommes quittèrent la gare.

_A/N : A suivre, Remus et Cie : le nouveau domicile "céleste" du loup-garou..._


	6. Chapitre 5 par Minnie

_A/N : Quittons un instant Sevy et Dumby pour nous tourner vers notre loup-garou préféré ! _

**Chapitre 5 (par Minnie)**

_A cet instant, Remus arrivait à la demeure qui allait être la sienne pour… hum… l'éternité à venir…_

Tout cela paraissait bien étrange au loup-garou : en sortant de la gare, il s'était trouvé dans un champ immense empli des fleurs les plus colorées qui soient et la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit avait été : « Ouh là ! Ça, ça ne plaira pas à Snape… ».

En effet, des oiseaux pépiaient un peu partout, une douce brise caressait son visage et il distinguait un petit village, non loin de là… Ce paysage bucolique correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à trouver au paradis et il en fit part à ses compagnons. James rétorqua :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Moony ?

Remus fronça les sourcils et Lily expliqua :

- Cet endroit est un peu comme le miroir du _Rised_ : tu vois ce que tu désires voir… C'est un peu bizarre au début, mais tu verras, on finit par s'y habituer… »

Le loup-garou mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, mais il décida qu'en fin de compte, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard…

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt à proximité du village et ses amis guidèrent Remus en direction d'une petite maison, un peu en retrait. On aurait dit une maison de ville, sans trait particulier, avec des volets bleus. Ils entrèrent et firent visiter la maison à leur nouveau « colocataire ». Celui-ci parut surpris de trouver une cuisine :

« Est-ce qu'on peut encore manger ?, demanda-t-il.

- Eh, mon ami !, s'exclama Sirius. On est au paradis : bien sûr qu'on peut manger ! Manger, boire, dormir, se promener… et surtout, regarder ce qu'il se passe en dessous !

- Du calme, du calme !, dit Lily en posant gentiment une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami. Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et dit :

- Il faut que l'on t'explique certaines petites choses, mais ça peut attendre pour l'instant. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que tu habiteras avec nous : tu vois, les noms des colocataires s'inscrivent automatiquement sur ce panneau… (Elle désigna un tableau blanc accroché au mur de la cuisine. Mais, soudain, elle sursauta…) Mais… que… ?

Les autres regardèrent alors le panneau, sur lequel était inscrit en lettres d'or :

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape…_

_A/N : Hum, hum... Petit haussement de sourcil des auteur(e)s La cohabitation s'annonce... intéressante... Non ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 par Moony

_A/N : Re-bonjour à tous et merci beaucoup au "**Faune**" et à **Vendetta** pour leurs sympathiques reviews ! Vous attendiez la suite ? La voici, la voilà ! Et deux chapitres d'un coup !_

**Chapitre 6 (par Moony)**

« Severus Snape ? lit un Sirius très surpris à voix haute. Mais qu'est ce que cet espèce de vieux bâtard graisseux vient faire ici ?! Il n'a rien à faire chez nous ! Et puis depuis quand est-il mort, d'abord ?

Le volume de sa voix avait augmenté au fur et à mesure, au point qu'à présent, il criait presque. C'est alors que Lily l'interrompit de façon ferme, avant que ses cris ne donnent un mal de tête à quelqu'un :

- Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive quelquefois de m'écouter ?

- Mais bien sûr que je t'écoute, l'idée ne me viendrait même pas en rêve de ne pas écouter une si jolie da...

- De toute évidence, l'idée t'est venue, une fois mort ! Je t'ai pourtant expliqué au Point de Vue que Snape s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry en interceptant un sort mortel. Et puisque cela n'arrive pas souvent que quelqu'un survive à ce sort – plus précisément, c'est arrivé une seule fois – il faut donc en déduire que Snape est maintenant mort… Ou bien alors pourquoi un sort « mortel » porterait-il ce nom !

James ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel ; il laissa son épouse s'expliquer avec Sirius et lui clouer le bec – autrement, il aurait été impossible qu'elle se calme…

- Euh… Oui… Mmh… Bon, tu as peut-être raison…

- Bien sûr qu'elle a raison, Sirius, intervint Remus avec une expression un peu peinée. J'ai tout de même été Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : je suis censé savoir une chose pareille, non ?

- Ah, oui. Sirius nous en a parlé… (_James utilisa cette occasion pour changer de sujet avant que le premier jour de Remus parmi les Morts ne finisse par une dispute._) Bien sûr Lily et moi voulions te féliciter de ce que tu sois devenu Professeur !

- Oui, pour un an. Jusqu'à ce que Snape aille raconter à tout le monde que j'étais un loup-garou ! dit Remus d'une voix amère. Et pour en revenir à lui, cela n'a aucun sens de s'en faire maintenant. Laissez-le arriver et donnez-lui une chance !

Sirius, qui s'était rapidement calmé après le sermon de Lily, secoua simplement la tête :

- Parfois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Moony. Comment peux-tu, toi, parler de donner une chance à Snivellus ?!

- Tout le monde a droit à une chance… Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle…

Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire. Remus finit par soupirer :

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance… (_Il ne tint volontairement pas compte du commentaire de Sirius, à savoir : « Quelle ambiance ? _»…) … Mais je dois encore vous poser une question : Est-ce qu'il y a une lune ici ?

Les autres échangèrent des regard inquiets. Puis James pris la parole :

- Euh… Oui… Et dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune… (Remus pâlit.) Dumbledore pense que les loups-garous doivent encore se transformer après leur mort, puisque l'Au-Delà n'est, du point de vue général, qu'une illusion, une représentation de la vie sur terre… Il voulait… avant… passer pour discuter avec toi…

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte…

_A/N : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-nous des reviews svp !! Merci d'avance !_


	8. Chapitre 7 par Minnie

_A/N : Voilà un chapitre supplémentaire pour remercier à nouveau nos gentils reviewers ! Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7 (par Minnie)**

Soudain, un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius espérait secrètement que c'était _Snivellus _qui venait de frapper, afin d'assouvir une vieille vengeance. Lily, quant à elle, jeta un bref regard à son mari et une même pensée leur traversa l'esprit : « Oh, non ! Pas déjà ! ». En effet, ils avaient tout deux compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de leur ancien « camarade » : jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de frapper avant d'entrer… ça ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de son caractère.

Remus, lui, restait dans son coin, abasourdi par ce que ses amis venaient de lui apprendre : une lune. Au paradis. Paradis mon œil ! C'était plutôt un enfer…

Alors Lily se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un petit soupir. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un vert éclatant et au sourire si peu naturel qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer Gilderoy Lockhart.

« Bonjour bonjour !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Annabelle Eternity de l'agence Paradise & co. Je viens voir…

Elle fouilla un instant dans une des poches de son tailleur (vert lui aussi) et en sortit une liste qu'elle déplia rapidement.

- … Ah oui, voilà : je viens pour Remus Lupin.

Lily la toisa, puis se retourna et observa Remus qui venait de s'effondrer sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Euh, je crois que le moment est mal choisi…

- Oh, mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes !, dit la jeune femme en écartant Lily et en entrant dans la maison. Elle se dirigea directement vers le loup-garou, lui tendit une main gantée (de vert, bien sûr…) et expliqua :

- Bon, comme je l'ai dit, je travaille pour _Paradise & co._ et je voudrais juste vous faire remplir un questionnaire de satisfaction !

Remus lui serra machinalement la main et la regarda d'un œil vide. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et poursuivit :

- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment avez-vous trouvé votre voyage jusqu'en au-delà ?

- Hmpf, **6** : je trouve l'information un peu légère et peu diplomate, répondit Remus d'une voix sarcastique.

- Ehm, oui… (Elle cocha une case sur sa liste et ajouta une note à côté) Et comment avez-vous trouvé l'accueil ? Vos colocataires sont-ils à votre goût ?

- Et bien, si l'on prend en compte le fait que je vais devoir vivre… pardon, **passer l'éternité** dans les mêmes murs que mon pire ennemi, je dirais **2.** Mais puisque les autres étaient… pardon, **sont** mes amis, je vais être indulgent et mettre **4**.

- Et enfin, votre première impression sur l'aspect extérieur de l'au-delà ?

- Sans hésiter, **- 10**. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je passe toute mon existence à espérer une « vie meilleure » après ma mort et qu'est-ce que j'apprends à peine arrivé ? Une lune. Il y a une fichue saleté de Lune au Paradis !, s'énerva-t-il. Où est le service des Réclamations ?

_A/N : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous attendons vos avis et réactions avec impatience (et surtout avec 13 autres chapitres déjà rédigés qui n'attendent que d'être mis en ligne !!)..._


	9. Chapitre 8 par Moony

_**N/A : **Merci à Charybde, taraxacum.officinalis et lililala ! Vos encouragements nous font chaud au cœur !! J'en profite pour rappeler que cette fanfiction est co-écrite ! D'ailleurs je remercie Moony de m'autoriser à traduire ses chapitres ! Encore pardon de vous faire attendre, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps de traduire… Voici deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner !_

**Chapitre 8 (par Moony)**

- Euh, pardon ? fit l'employée de Paradise & co, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre la lune ? D'autres accordent une grande importance au fait de pouvoir continuer à profiter de la pleine lune, c'est si romantique !

Les colocataires de Remus avaient jusque là écouté cette conversation, avec des réactions mitigées…

D'un côté, ils étaient désolés que leur ami doive toujours lutter contre sa malédiction même après sa mort, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de ses réponses…

C'est alors que Sirius décida d'intervenir.

- Hmm, vous savez, ma chère, notre Remus n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance au romantisme… Il est, ma foi, un peu coincé… Mais dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas par hasard une sœur qui ne raffole pas tant du vert ? Je n'aime pas tellement cette couleur : cela me rappelle beaucoup trop les Serpentards…

A cet instant, James comprit qu'il devait freiner les ardeurs de son ami, avant qu'il ne s'organise un rendez-vous pour le soir de la prochaine pleine lune, justement…

- Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te chercher une nouvelle petite amie ! Et en ce qui vous concerne, oh verte dame, si vous en avez terminé avec votre questionnaire, je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter cette maison sur le champ, nous attendons de la visite…


	10. Chapitre 9 par Minnie

**Chapitre 9 (par Minnie)**

La jeune femme en vert se leva alors, haussa les épaules en prenant un air hautain, rassembla ses notes – inutile de préciser la couleur du parchemin – et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en faisant claquer ses talons (verts…). James et Lily soupirèrent imperceptiblement, tandis que Sirius prenait son meilleur air de « chien battu ». Remus, quant à lui, restait affaissé sur sa chaise.

Soudain, un cri strident retentit ; suivirent un bruit de chute, puis d'étranges grognements mi-jurons, mi-insultes. Nos courageux compagnons bondirent à l'extérieur de la maison, même Remus sembla se reprendre et ses vieux réflexes de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal refirent surface. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait sur le perron.

Un Severus Snape de très, très mauvaise humeur tentait vainement de s'extraire de l'étreinte involontaire d'une Miss Eternity plus verte que jamais (au sens propre cette fois) qui lui était visiblement… comment dire ?... tombée dessus…

Sirius ravala le sarcasme qui lui brûlait les lèvres, rendu muet par un « regard-qui-tue » de Severus qui voulait sans doute signifier : « tais toi, sâle cabot ou (si seulement tu n'étais pas déjà mort…) je t'étrangle ! ».

On entendit alors un petit gloussement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore qui regardait la scène avec un amusement visible.

Entre temps, Severus était parvenu à se relever, en lançant un dernier regard mortel à la pauvre Annabelle, qui, rassemblant ce qui restait de sa (verte) dignité, remit en place son chignon et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Durant ce qui parut à tous une éternité, personne ne dit mot. C'est alors que Dumbledore prit les choses en main et s'adressa directement à la maîtresse de maison :

« Lily, voudriez-vous nous faire un peu de thé, je crois qu'il serait bienvenu… Remus, content de vous voir !

- Hum, moi aussi, euh, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le loup-garou qui ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. (Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore soit satisfait de voir Remus mort ?)

- Bien, bien… Entrons donc ! Je suis certain que vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! »

Les trois Maraudeurs échangèrent à cet instant leur premier regard de connivence avec Severus ainsi qu'un haussement de sourcils qui signifiait : « ça y est le pauvre vieux à complètement perdu les pédales… »...

_A/N : Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là ! Reviews svp !_


	11. Chapitre 10 par Moony

_A/N : Merci Vendetta pour ta gentille review ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, puisque tu le demandes, un slash est prévu, mais nous ne te dirons pas entre qui et qui ! Libre à toi de tenter de deviner... _

**Chapitre 10 (par Moony)**

« Mais entrez donc ! fit Lily qui – comme si souvent – était habituée à gérer les problèmes de nature « Séverus Snape ». Précédant les autres, elle entra dans la maison et disparut immédiatement dans la cuisine pour faire du thé, comme Dumbledore l'en avait priée.

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était toujours très tendue, seul l'ancien directeur de Poudlard semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il s'assit tout de suite sur le canapé et se lança avec Sirius dans une discussion sur la victoire des membres décédés de l'équipe des _Canons de Chudley_ contre ceux des _Tornades de Tutshill. _En effet, ceux-ci ne supportaient pas l'idée de devoir, une fois en au-delà, abandonner leur ancien métier, leur divertissement préféré…

Remus ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce qui l'attendait ici… D'un côté, il se réjouissait de revoir ses vieux amis sains et saufs – enfin, aussi sains et saufs que des morts pouvaient l'être… - mais le fait que son ancien ennemi, Snape, devrait lui aussi habiter là était – et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire – inquiétant… Lui-même était prêt à, au moins, tenter une cohabitation paisible… d'autant plus que sa propre aversion pour le Serpentard n'était rien en comparaison de celle des deux autres Maraudeurs, mais les regards que James lançait au nouveau colocataires ne laissaient rien présager de bon, si l'on partait du fait qu'après la mort, les vieilles querelles étaient mises de côté… !

Une fois que Dumbledore et Sirius eurent évoqué de façon très détaillée les derniers développements de la Ligue de Quidditch Céleste et que les regards que James jetait à Snape furent devenus de plus en plus haineux, Lily entra dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient six tasses et une théière. En silence, elle servit aux hommes le breuvage brûlant et s'assit près de Sirius sur le canapé en faisant signe à son mari de faire de même.

Lorsque chacun se fut installé et que les tasses furent à demi vidées, Dumbledore reprit enfin la parole.

- Bien, je pense qu'il reste encore certaines choses à éclaircir, avant que je ne vous laisse au calme pour échanger des nouvelles…

A cet instant, il lança par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune un regard perçant à chacun de ses auditeurs, avant de poursuivre :

- … Dans ce monde, les „colocations" ont, au fond, un sens, même s'il peut arriver que les répartitions de départ de l'agence « Paradise and Co. » soient modifiées. Mais le but qu'elle poursuit avant tout est de donner aux personnes qui ont eu, durant leur vie des problèmes entre eux – son regard passa de Snape à James et Sirius – une chance de les régler – tout de même, on doit passer un long, très long moment ici, au paradis…

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lily fut plus rapide :

- Pourquoi nous expliquer cela maintenant, Professeur ? Cela fait pourtant plusieurs années que nous sommes ici…

Dumbledore se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Parce que le problème ne s'était pas encore présenté, Lily.

Pendant un temps, un silence régna ; puis Remus, qui depuis le moment où les nouveaux arrivants étaient entrés dans la maison était resté muet sur sa chaise, prit la parole.

- Pardon, Professeur, mais j'ai une question. Elle n'a rien à voir avec le sujet que vous évoquez, mais elle me tourne dans la tête depuis un bon moment…

Le sage sorcier hocha la tête d'un air encourageant, alors le loup-garou poursuivit :

- Pourquoi ai-je eu à votre arrivée le sentiment que vous vous réjouissiez de me voir ici, dans le _Monde des Morts_ ?


	12. Chapitre 11 par Minnie

**Chapitre 11 (par Minnie)**

En entendant ces mots, Dumbledore fit quelque chose que - même de son vivant - on ne l'avait pas souvent vu faire : il fronça les sourcils… Puis, aussitôt, il reprit contenance et sourit de toutes ses dents en tendant un sachet à notre loup-garou préféré :

- Vous prendrez bien un bonbon au citron ?

- Non, merci, répondit Remus, un peu décontenancé. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… Êtes-vous heureux de me voir **mort** ou heureux de me voir… **tout simplement** ?

- Hmpf, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi pas un peu des deux ?

Chacun se tourna alors vers son voisin et haussa les sourcils : personne ne comprenait ce que l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard avait derrière la tête…

- Bien, reprit le vieil homme, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. Remus, je crois pouvoir dire que vous êtes mon ami et c'est pourquoi je suis sincèrement heureux de vous voir ici, réuni avec vos amis… D'un autre côté, même si votre décès (Remus grimaça à ces mots) est déplorable pour le monde sorcier, c'est une bonne chose que hum… disons, que Severus et vous ayez pris le même train.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre…, dit le loup-garou.

- Pour être tout à fait clair, dit Albus, je voudrais que vous aidiez Severus à se réconcilier avec James et Sirius.

Les trois hommes concernés se lancèrent des regards meurtriers et Sirius apostropha vivement Dumbledore :

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne parle pas à ce bâtard graisseux d'assassin ! Comment pouvez-vous ? Il vous a tué !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le sâle cabot, intervint Severus, je refuse catégoriquement de supporter sa présence !

- Du calme !, dit Remus avec un geste apaisant de la main, écoutons ce qu'Albus a à nous dire.

- Voilà !, s'exclama Dumbledore en bondissant hors de son fauteuil et en éclatant de rire. C'est bien ce que je disais : Remus, vous serez l'élément neutre, un parfait arbitre ! Dans peu de temps, vous cohabiterez tous en parfaite harmonie !

James, qui avait regardé toute la scène en hochant la tête d'un air incrédule, se leva à son tour et dit d'une voix calme :

- Albus, ça aiderait tout le monde, je pense, si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé… Je sais que Snape ne nous le dira pas avant une éternité, alors : pourquoi vous a-t-il tué et ensuite s'est-il sacrifié pour sauver mon fils ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

_A/N : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre, Moony et moi-même vous présenterons notre "version" de HBP... Reviews svp !_


	13. Chapitre 12 par Moony

**A/N:** _Merci à tous de nous suivre et de nous laisser de gentilles reviews ! Moony et moi-même vous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissantes ! Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard dont je suis entièrement responsable, puisqu'il me faut traduire les chapitres de Moony... _

_lililala et Zowl : Merci d'être aussi fidèles !! Voici deux petits chapitres pour la peine !_

_ATTENTION: Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est (volontairement) plus sombre et plus sérieux que les précédents. Il s'agit de notre théorie "pro-snapienne"... (- sort un petit drapeau et crie : "Not Evil !! Not Evil !! - )_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 (par Moony)**

Dumbledore regarda James d'un air grave.

« Cela a plus de sens que tu le crois, James. Vois-tu, les choses ne sont pas toujours telles qu'elles apparaissent… Et je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que je vous explique clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des personnes présentes.

« Avant tout, Severus a rejoint notre camp bien avant la première défaite de Voldemort et n'a, depuis, plus jamais servi nos ennemis – au contraire, il a en temps qu'espion risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer…

Sirius jeta à l'ancien Directeur un regard empli d'incompréhension.

- Mais alors pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Sirius… Au cours de l'été 1996, Narcissa Malfoy a abordé Severus, le suppliant de bien vouloir protéger son fils, et d'accomplir la tâche confiée à Draco, si celui-ci en était incapable. Severus ne savait pas de quelle tâche il s'agissait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prêter un Serment Inviolable. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se serait trahi devant Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était présente à ce moment-là.

Immédiatement après cela, Severus vint me trouver et me rapporta les événements. Je le chargeai de faire particulièrement attention à Draco. Très vite, nous découvrîmes en quoi consistait la tâche du jeune Malfoy… il devait me tuer… toute l'année, il tenta de le faire – sans succès.

Il était évident pour moi que jamais Draco ne parviendrait à me tuer, ce n'est pas un assassin. Mais cela signifiait que Severus devrait le faire, pour ne pas mourir – ce qui était hors de question, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était le seul espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Dès qu'il apprit ce que Draco devait faire, il vint me voir et dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas… Je tentai de le convaincre, mais en vain, tout d'abord.

Puis, à la fin de l'année, nous y étions. Draco parvint à ramener à Hogwarts plusieurs Mangemorts. Tandis que des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se battaient contre eux dans les couloirs, Draco et moi-même nous confrontâmes au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne parvint pas à trouver la force de me tuer.

Finalement, Severus arriva. Il analysa immédiatement la situation et comprit ce qu'il aurait à faire. Contre sa volonté, il jeta alors le sort et me tua – comme je l'avais exigé…

Après ce discours, un silence s'installa, tous regardaient fixement Dumbledore – à part Snape, qui gardait la tête baissée. Puis le sage sorcier prit à nouveau la parole.

- Comprends-tu, James, pourquoi Severus a sauvé la vie de ton fils lors de la bataille Finale ? Il l'a fait pour qu'Harry aie la possibilité de vaincre Voldemort pour de bon.

Il soupira et regarda les colocataires.

- Et depuis exactement vingt minutes, nous avons tous l'occasion de nous réjouir. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a vaincu Tom Riddle, aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort – mais à quel prix !

A ces mots, Lily lui lança un regard affolé.

- Mais il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… il n'est tout de même pas mort ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire apaisant.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, Lily, il a survécu et ses amis également. Toutefois, beaucoup d'autres ont dû donner leur vie pour cette victoire.

A nouveau, il les regarda tous, l'un après l'autre. Puis, son air sérieux disparut.

- Bien, maintenant que tout cela est clair, je vais vous laisser discuter et échanger des nouvelles.

Ses yeux brillaient, amusés, alors qu'il disait cela. En souriant, Albus se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et regarda Lupin.

- Pourrais-je te parler un instant, Remus ?

Le loup-garou suivit Dumbledore dans le jardin, devant la maison. Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Albus sourit au plus jeune et dit :

- C'est beau ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de regarder à nouveau vers le sol. Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut, son regard redevint sérieux.

- Comme on te l'a déjà dit, il y a aussi une lune ici. Je peux comprendre ce que cela doit signifier pour toi, de ne pas être libéré de cette malédiction même ici, en Au-Delà.

Il observa Remus d'un air compatissant.

- … Je suis incapable de te dire précisément comment la mort va influencer tes transformations. Nous verrons cela dans trois jours. On peut supposer que ta première transformation ici ne sera pas… très agréable…

Remus grogna.

- … Le loup ne connaît pas cet environnement … Je ne sais pas si tu parviendras à garder le contrôle, mais nous allons devoir laisser venir les choses ; Severus ne peut pas, en l'espace de trois jours, préparer une potion Tue-Loup. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de t'enfermer…

Dumbledore se tut. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu que Remus l'avait entendu. Le loup-garou continuait de fixer le sol, sans bouger. Albus remarqua combien il avait l'air pâle. Un instant, son souhait le plus cher fut de venir en aide à son ami d'une quelconque manière ; pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre plus simple le terrible destin de Remus. Mais il y avait tout de même une bonne nouvelle.

- Tout de même, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Remus. Tes amis te tiendront compagnie. Ce ne sera pas aussi terrible qu'au début, quand tu as été infecté…

Remus continua à ne montrer aucune réaction. Dumbledore comprenait que tout cela n'était pas facile pour lui. Il est pour chacun plus ou moins déconcertant de se retrouver ici après sa mort, et quand en plus de cela, c'est pour apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles…

- Regarde-moi, Remus.

A contrecoeur, celui-ci leva enfin son regard pour rencontrer les yeux bleus et brillants de Dumbledore.

- Quoi qu'il se produise dans trois jours, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul ici – et ne le seras jamais, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête, il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

- Ménage-toi un peu, jusqu'à la pleine lune. Je vous rendrai ensuite à nouveau visite.

Albus examina son ami avec attention. Il sentait que quelque chose d'autre préoccupait Lupin.

- Est-ce que tu as encore quelque chose à me dire, Remus ?

Tout d'abord, celui-ci sembla vouloir se taire, puis il finit pas dire à l'ancien Directeur :

- Ma mort… elle n'avait aucun sens…

- Mais pourquoi « Aucun sens » ?

- Je voulais punir Greyback pour… tout ce qu'il a fait aux autres… et à moi, aussi… J'ai échoué…

Dumbledore soupira :

- La vengeance n'est pas une bonne motivation, Remus, mais crois-moi, Greyback aura sa punition. Ce n'et qu'une question de temps. De plus n, je e pense pas que ta mort soit absurde ; au contraire, elle a eu lieu exactement au bon moment. Tu finiras bien par comprendre pourquoi…

En disant cela, Dumbledore s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis il _Disparut_, laissant sur place un Remus Lupin pâle et très las. Celui-ce resta encore un instant dehors, puis il retourna dans la maison, vers ses amis qui l'y attendaient.

**A/N:**_ Voilà! Nous espérons que cela vous plaît toujours autant. Dite-nous ce que vous en pensez svp !! C'est vraiment très important pour nous ! Merci d'avance !_


	14. Chapitre 13 par Minnie

**Chapitre 13 (par Minnie)**

Severus Snape était de mauvaise, non, de très mauvaise humeur. Non pas que cela ait été, pour lui, quelque chose de nouveau… Mais la colère sourde qui l'habitait n'aurait pu être comparée à aucune de celles qu'il avait ressenties auparavant : pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans, Severus était en colère contre Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci venait de sortir, accompagné de Remus, après avoir, comme si de rien n'était, révélé brutalement le secret que Severus avait si difficilement gardé. Tout avait était balayé en un instant : des années à jouer les agents doubles, à faire office de « Chauve-Souris des Cachots »… Il avait suffit d'une parole, pour que celui que tous désignaient unanimement comme « le Traître » devienne un héros.

Il regarda les parents de « Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Etre-A-L'origine-De-Ses-Malheurs » et hocha la tête d'un air désabusé : des Gryffondors. Ils allaient sans nul doute louer son courage et déclarer qu'il faisait dès à présent partie de la famille… Severus grimaça à cette pensée effrayante : il n'avait pas eu une famille très aimante. Seule sa sœur le comprenait – du moins quand il était en vie – et, malgré cela, il était resté un solitaire. Toute son existence avait été jalonnée de déceptions et de regrets. Il soupira, se demandant ce qui était pire : la demi-vie qu'il avait auparavant ou cette nouvelle « existence » qui s'annonçait encore moins gratifiante ?

Alors qu'il commençait à broyer du noir, Lily prit la parole :

« Severus, dit-elle, nous sommes désolés…

Et elle lança un de ses regards appuyés à Sirius, qui faisait mine de préciser « Pas moi ».

- Oui, tous, répéta-t-elle. Tu as sauvé mon fils à deux reprises, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour cela… Et c'est donc aussi grâce à toi que Vol… que Volde… hum… enfin tu vois de qui je veux parler… a été détruit. Tu as sauvé le monde sorcier Severus !

- C'est vrai, intervint James. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au sujet de la mort d'Albus ! Moi, c'est la première chose que j'aurais faite…

- Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, répondit l'homme vêtu d'une cape sombre. Lily, ton fils est arrogant et il agit sans réfléchir la plupart du temps, mais je dois avouer qu'il a hérité de ton insupportable témérité, James. Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour faire ce que la prophétie prévoyait.

- Allons, ne soit pas si modeste !, s'exclama Lily. Tu es un héros, admets le ! (_Oh non ! ça y était : la tradition Gryffondor prenait le dessus !, songea désespérément Severus_) Et puis, nous allons vivre tous ensemble à partir de maintenant !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te réjouit autant à ce sujet, Lily…, grogna Sirius.

**A/N :**_ Dans les chapitres suivants, tandis que Severus et Remus tenteront de se reposer, nous verrons comment Le "Trio Gryffondorien" perçoit les choses, d'En-Bas..._

_Reviews s'il vous plaît!!_


	15. Chapitre 14 par Moony

_A/N : Merci à tous pour vos reviews !! Sans vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous ne sommes rien... _

_Vendetta : Je l'ai dit et je le répète pour tout le monde : oui Sevy trouvera le Grand Amour en Au-Delà ! Je précise aussi que la personne n'est pas encore "là-haut" et qu'elle s'y rendra dans des crconstances, disons, particulières... _

_Circae : Oui, je sais que les chapitres sont assez courts, et j'en suis désolée... Oui, nous continuons et nous en sommes au chapitre 24 ! Encore mille pardons pour le retard de traduction et de publication, mais comme dirait une prof de ma connaissance : "because examens..."_

_p'tite-fleur-des-bois : Ne t'inquiète pas, l'honneur de Sevy sera bien lavé aussi sur terre ! D'ailleurs tu pourras le voir dans le chapitre 15 !_

_viescale : Oui, tu verras la réaction des survivants dans le chapitre 15 ! Et non, tu ne te fais pas de films : Voldy réapparaîtra !! _

_Zowl : Je ne le dirais jamais assez : "qui aime bien châtie bien"... Donc il est bien normal que Sev en voie de toutes les couleurs ! _

**Chapitre 14 (par Moony)**

- Severus, intervint James à son tour.

(« Oh, non ! Lui aussi ! », songea Snape)

- … Je suis vraiment désolé… Nous ne t'avons… enfin… Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été très sympa avec toi, je t'en prie, excuse moi… - nous, rectifia-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à Sirius qui était le seul dans la pièce à ne pas sembler penser que « Snivellus » était un héros.

- Il a plus de Serpentard en lui que je ne pensais, se dit Severus, sarcastique, en remarquant le regard que son vieil ennemi lui lançait.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus se sentit soulagé quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Remus qui attira toute l'attention sur lui. Il dut cependant admettre que le loup-garou n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Sans un mot et sans prêter attention à ses amis, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

L'expression du visage de Sirius changea avec une rapidité étonnante : à peine avait-il exprimé sa forte aversion pour le Maître des Potions, qu'il montrait à présent la plus flagrante inquiétude en s'approchant de Remus et en lui adressant doucement la parole.

- Moony ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mais Lupin ne réagit pas. Il était même impossible de dire s'il avait entendu son ami. Sirius s'agenouilla auprès de lui et leva la main pour le secouer prudemment. Mais Lily intervint et tira Sirius avec elle vers le canapé.

- Laisse-le, Sirius, murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que lui seul pouvait l'entendre. Laisse lui simplement le temps de s'acclimater…

Sirius obéit à contre-cœur.

Severus avait calmement observé toute la scène. « Si seulement ils pouvaient me laisser en paix », songea-t-il et il put à peine réprimer un soupir. Il commençait peu à peu à ressentir une sorte de fatigue qui s'emparait de lui et émoussait son esprit vif habituel, l'empêchant de former toute pensée cohérente. Quelque peu troublé par cette toute nouvelle expérience, il regarda autour de lui et chercha à établir si les autres ressentaient la même chose. Mais le seul qui donnait l'impression d'être épuisé était Lupin, et chez lui ce n'était pas insolite...

Lily avait remarqué qu'il se sentait si fatigué, car elle lui sourit doucement.

- Tu devrais un peu dormir, Severus. Le voyage jusqu'ici après la mort est très fatigant pour le corps et l'âme. On se sent rapidement épuisé… viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle le guida jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et entra dans une chambre quelques mètres plus loin.

- Voilà, repose-toi. Personne ne te dérangera.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en sortant. A présent qu'il était seul, Severus prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et refoula toute pensée concernant Black, Potter et le fait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec eux pour l'éternité…

Sans même penser à ôter son manteau, il se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la douce voix de Lily qui donnait une chambre à Remus. Quelques instants plus tard, il était endormi.

_A/N : Reviews s'il vous plaît !! _


	16. Chapitre 15 par Minnie

_A/N : Voici enfin le chapitre - apparemment - attendu : les réactions des Survivants..._

**Chapitre 15 (par Minnie)**

Alors que Severus et Remus glissaient lentement dans le sommeil le plus paisible (normal, il était « divin »… !), sur Terre, Harry Potter se posait des questions…

En effet, il venait de survivre à une bataille que, quelques jours auparavant, tout le monde pensait perdue d'avance. De plus son pire ennemi s'était sacrifié pour le sauver, ce qui (et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…) le laissait dubitatif…

« Pourquoi ?, demandait-il pour la centième fois à son amie Hermione, qui terminait d'appliquer un charme cicatrisant sur ses blessures.

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, répéta-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il a toujours été de notre côté en fin de compte ?

- « Peut-être » ? Il serait temps d'assumer tes convictions, tu ne crois pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu quand j'ai dit que Snape était comme Voldemort : le Mal ?

- Le mot « Mal » est un peu trop fort, dit Hermione, voilà ce que j'ai dit. Et je le pense toujours !

- Je ne comprends pas, s'il a toujours été de mon côté, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas aidé à me préparer pour le combat final ? Il nous a tous abandonnés !! Il s'est enfui, c'est une attitude plutôt lâche !

- Hhm, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il apprécierait que tu parles de lui comme ça, le réprimanda Hermione. Je voulais t'en parler quand on discutait du livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé, l'année dernière, mais j'avais le sentiment que tu ne m'écouterais pas…

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Tu sais, je pense que jusqu'au dernier moment, il a tenté de t'enseigner ce qu'il te faudrait pour vaincre Voldemort ! Tu m'as dit qu'il te forçait à utiliser des sorts non-verbaux encore et encore… C'était sûrement un moyen de te montrer que sans cela, tu ne serais rien face à Voldemort. A sa place, je me serais sérieusement inquiétée : si tu te montrais faible face à lui, que penser de ton futur affrontement avec le Maître des Ténèbres ? Non, je crois sincèrement qu'il voulait te protéger…

- Il y a un an, je t'aurais envoyée balader, répondit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils qui le fit ressembler à son père. Mais aujourd'hui, ce que tu dis ne me paraît pas aussi aberrant que ça…

- Oui, en tout cas il doit être fier de toi, où qu'il soit maintenant, sourit Hermione. Ton sort non-verbal a parfaitement fonctionné…

- Je me demande où il peut bien être… Tu penses qu'il a rencontré mon père et Sirius là-haut ? Ça risque de donner quelque chose !!

_A/N : C'est un chapitre court, désolée... Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez svp ! Merci d'avance !_


	17. Chapitre 16 par Moony

_A/N : Voici deux petits chapitres où nous en apprenons davantage sur la "vie" dans l'Au-Delà ! _

_**viescale :** Merci beaucoup de nous rester fidèle ! Promis, nous ferons bientôt venir Voldy Là-Haut !!! ça risque d'être intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?!! Et, en avant première, Moony et moi-même prévoyons une romance Voldy/?... Alors, des idées ? _

_**Zowl :** Merci, merci, merci !! Non, ce n'est pas Sevy/Trelawney... (J'ai vu pire : Rusard/Bellatrix/Voldy/Ombrage... Ugh...ou Le Calamar Géant/Harry... Glurps...) Je pourrais donner quelques petits indices pour les lecteurs curieux, par contre... Par exemple, ce n'est pas un slash... Et La Personne en question ne prend conscience de son inclination pour notre Sevy national que maintenant..._

**Chapitre 16 (Par Moony)**

Ron ricana :

„Oh, oui, je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe là-haut !

Hermione le regarda d'un air sérieux :

- Ron, l'existence même d'une vie après la mort n'a toujours pas été prouvée… Cela fait partie de ces choses que l'on ne peut pas démontrer. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que nous ne verrons plus jamais ni le professeur Lupin, ni Snape, le professeur Dumbledore ou encore tes parents, Harry, dans le monde des vivants…

- Moi, j'aime assez cette idée d'un Au-Delà, d'une certaine façon, ça donne de l'espoir…, dit Harry.

_Au même moment, dans un endroit si éloigné de nos héros qu'il est impossible d'évaluer la distance… _

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'Harry pense en ce moment… toute cette affaire avec Snape doit être très déconcertante pour lui…

Après que Remus et Severus se soient endormis, James Lily et Sirius se rassirent ensemble dans le salon. Et, de toute évidence, James avait toujours des problèmes pour digérer la vérité sur Snivellus, la vieille Chauve-Souris… Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une chose pareille !

- Ah, tu sais, Prongs, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, même s'il ne s'en sort pas tout seul, il a une amie très intelligente, Hermione, qui va certainement tout lui expliquer… Hum, cela ne signifie pas que je puisse tout d'un coup supporter Snape… !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Pourtant, tu vas bien devoir t'arranger avec lui : nous sommes tout de même censés vivre ensemble pour toute l'Eternité !

- Mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas déménager ? Ils ne peuvent pas sérieusement attendre de moi que je passe le reste de mon Après-Vie en compagnie de ce… bâtard graisseux !!

- Tu as très bien entendu Albus ! Il est tout à fait possible de déménager, mais la Communauté Céleste cherche souvent à résoudre les problèmes relationnels que l'on avait durant notre vie, et vous en avez bien besoin, vous deux !

- Je ne m'entendrai jamais avec ce type, je veux dire, réfléchis un peu Lily, c'est Snape !

Alors que Sirius exposait bruyamment son point de vue, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

- Moony ! Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas mieux de dormir ? s'exclama James.

- Vous parliez trop fort… Oh, ce n'est pas un reproche, mes sens sont simplement plus développés que chez les gens normaux…

- Remus, combien de fois devrons-nous te dire que tu est une personne normale ? dit Lily en le regardant d'un air un peu triste. Pourquoi es-tu incapable de l'accepter ?

Remus ne répondit pas. A la place, il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise, dans l'angle, et observa ses vieux amis.

- Sirius… Durant l'année où j'ai enseigné à Hogwarts, j'ai appris à mieux connaître Severus, et encore davantage dans l'Ordre. Peut-être n'est-il pas le plus sympathique des interlocuteurs, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je lui serai toujours reconnaissant, parce qu'il a rendu cette année scolaire possible.

- Oui, mais il est quand même responsable de ta démission !

Remus haussa les épaules et tenta de sourire, sans toutefois vraiment y parvenir.

- J'ai eu un an, c'est plus que je ne pensais possible…

_A/N : Revieeeeews svp !!_


	18. Chapitre 17 par Minnie

**Chapitre 17 (par Minnie)**

Pendant que Remus tentait – avec plus ou moins d'efficacité – de convaincre ses amis de la probité et de la bonne foi de leur ancien ennemi, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Lui aussi, gêné par le bruit de leur conversation, se releva en grognant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et alla les rejoindre.

« Tiens, toi aussi ?, dit Lily en l'apercevant. Nous sommes désolés de t'empêcher de te reposer…

- Ma pauvre Evans, rétorqua-t-il, si comme je l'ai compris, il nous faut passer un long, long, long long long, long moment ici, tous ensemble, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter l'hypocrisie…

- C'est Potter, maintenant, rectifia James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme tu voudras, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec vous. Je l'ai suffisamment fait de mon vivant, répondit-il en s'asseyant avec une fluidité de mouvements qui rappelait celle d'un chat… Alors ? Qu'y a–t-il de beau à faire ici ?

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira :

- Une fête est prévue pour votre arrivée !, s'exclama-t-elle.

A ces mots, Severus fit une grimace désespérée et Remus se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous deux avaient une sainte horreur de la foule et craignaient déjà la suite…

- Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Snivellus ?, intervint Sirius. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois, et profiter de la seule conséquence positive de ton arrivée ?

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre, Black, cracha Severus, pas que j'accepterais tes insultes sans mot dire !

- Espèce de…

- Stop, stop, stop !, intervint Remus, son ton de voix passant en deux secondes du murmure au cri enragé. Vous allez cesser vos enfantillages une fois pour toutes ! Ça devient insupportable pour tout le monde !

Snape soupira, fixa Sirius avec un mépris évident et finit par acquiescer à contrecœur :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Lupin. Je ne tiens pas à passer l'éternité à me disputer avec Black. Ce serait un véritable enfer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? La trêve des guerriers ?, demanda Pads, incrédule.

- Bien ! Comme d'habitude, tu saisis l'ensemble mais pas la subtilité !, remarqua Severus. Mais appelons donc cela une trêve, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Alors, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

_A/N : Voilà ! Alors, nos héros parviendront-ils à tenir le coup sans s'"entretuer" Là-Haut ? Trouveront-ils un terrain d'entente ? _

_Laissez-nous des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Nous a-do-rons cela ! Merci d'avance !_


	19. Chapitre 18 par Moony

_**A/N :** Je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de publication, dû en partie à un manque de temps, et en partie à un manque d'inspiration pour Moony et moi-même..._

_Pour me faire pardonner, je poste plusieurs chapitres aujourd'hui..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Chapitre 18 (par Moony)**_

Lily et Remus se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, un peu agacés. Comment pouvait-on être aussi puéril ? Mais au moins, les deux querelleurs avaient pu conclure un cesser-le-feu…C'était déjà un progrès. Peut-être que leur vie (ou plutôt « après-vie ») serait plus agréable qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé… D'un autre côté, il était peu probable que Severus et Remus cessent définitivement de se faire la guerre.

James, quant à lui, avait observé ce nouveau développement, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce à quoi il venait d'assister… Un cesser-le-feu ?? Avec Snivellus ?!

Son épouse dut remarquer son regard, car elle lui donna un petit coup de coude et chuchota :

« Ils n'ont pas complètement tort, tu sais ? Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas passer toute l'éternité à vous disputer ! Vous devriez faire la paix, tous les trois !

Remus qui, grâce à ses sens exacerbés avait entendu chaque mot de ce qu'avait dit Lily, sourit à James en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard empli de doutes.

Après quelques longs moments de réflexion, Prongs finit par se décider ; il se leva et se dirigea vers Severus qui se tenait toujours face à Sirius en le fixant.

« Euh…, fit-il, l'air de penser qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit.

Puis, il poussa légèrement Snape au niveau de l'épaule. Dès que celui-ci se tourna vers lui, -détachant par la même occasion son regard de Sirius, qui commençait à être vraiment mal à l'aise – il poursuivit, avec une certaine hésitation :

- Je pense que nous devrions aussi faire la paix, au moins pour le moment… jusqu'à-ce que la fête ait eu lieu, d'accord ?

Dire cela n'empêcha cependant pas James d'avoir l'air de désirer ardemment que Snape refuse…

Mais ce dernier rétorqua avec une expression indéchiffrable :

- D'accord.

Alors, James et Severus se serrèrent également la main, tandis que Lily les observait avec un sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius, James et Remus s'entendent tout à coup très bien : il y avait encore trop de haine, trop de conflits irrésolus entre eux. Mais c'était un début.

C'est Padfoot qui interrompit le silence qui s'était abattu sur nos cinq décédés :

« Maintenant, il faut que nous nous occupions de la fête ! Nous avions encore beaucoup à faire… Qui allons-nous inviter ?, demanda-t-il, sans remarquer les regards désespérés que Remus et Severus se lançaient.


	20. Chapitre 19 par Minnie

**Chapitre 19**

_Pendant ce temps-là, sur terre…_

Harry Potter venait d'avoir une très intéressante conversation avec Samantha : il ignorait jusqu'ici que l'on pouvait communiquer avec l'au-delà, et même – contre toute attente – observer sans être vu… Il décida donc de tenter l'expérience. En effet, ayant vu mourir successivement tous les amis de ses parents, et n'ayant même jamais connu ceux-ci, il commençait à ressentir un grand vide. Il se prépara donc avec soin…

Au même moment, des préparatifs étaient également organisés par les chers disparus de Celui-Qui-Avait-Eu-Le-Culôt-De-Survivre-Deux-Fois… Une seule différence cependant : c'était une réception qui se préparait… ! Et, au grand dam de tous, c'était Dumbledore qui s'en chargeait ! En apprenant cela, Severus et Remus s'étaient barricadés dans leurs chambres dans un concert de protestations et n'en sortaient plus. En effet, ils n'ignoraient pas le zèle légendaire du Directeur en ce qui concernait les fêtes et s'attendaient, avec raison, à un déferlement coloré de ballons et autres rubans ainsi qu'à d'immenses pyramides de nourriture trop riche en sucre… Bien sûr, Sirius et Severus avaient conclu une trêve, mais celle-ci ne comportait aucune clause qui imposât à l'un ou à l'autre un comportement sociable !! Ils évitaient donc tout conflit en s'évitant ()… et passaient de douces et calmes journées, Severus dans sa chambre et Sirius dans la cuisine…

Par le plus grand des hasards, la préparation d'Harry fut complète le jour même de la fête de bienvenue des deux nouveaux venus en au-delà…

Tout là-haut, la fête battait déjà son plein : Dumbledore avait vraiment exagéré… Il avait créé une pièce aux dimensions imposantes et l'avait décorée de Rouge et Or du sol au plafond. Des monceaux de pâtisseries étaient disposés sur de longues tables, tout autour de la salle et une musique criarde se faisait entendre. Dumby dansait en sautillant sur place, vêtu d'une robe jaune à pois rouges, tandis que Severus et Remus échangeaient des regards navrés en tentant de se faire oublier. Des dizaines de sorciers étaient présents et dansaient, eux aussi, à bonne distance d'Albus. Celui-ci stoppa soudain ses gesticulations pour lancer un regard bien trop scintillant pour être honnête vers nos deux héros. Il s'avança à grands pas vers eux et leur lança un éclatant sourire avant de déclarer :

- Allons jeunes hommes ! Vous êtes les héros de la soirée : il vous faut danser !

Sevy fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire : « N'y pensez même pas ! », tandis que Remus disait :

- Non, non, merci Albus… Vraiment… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris, je crois, dit l'ex-directeur. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous allez danser. Trouvez-vous une cavalière chacun ou je ferai en sorte que vous dansiez ensemble…

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits… Même ici, même dans l'au-delà, Dumbledore aurait encore pu rendre fou l'homme le plus sain d'esprit au monde ! Mais le temps que cela leur traverse l'esprit, il était déjà trop tard… Le vieil homme avait claqué des doigts et un slow remplaça l'immonde musique hard rock du début de soirée. Sans pouvoir réagir, Severus et Remus se retrouvèrent enlacés au centre de la piste de danse…

Au même instant, Harry prononçait la fin de la formule qui devait le mettre en contact visuel avec ses parents… Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et, une seconde plus tard, il était lui aussi en au-delà, entouré d'une foule de personnes qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vues, qui dansaient un slow. Bouche bée, il balaya la salle du regard et manqua de s'étouffer en apercevant, là-bas, sous les projecteurs, le détesté Prince de Sang Mêlé danser avec Remus Lupin…

_A/N : Hum... Reviews SVP ? _


End file.
